O Décimo Quinto Mundo
by Rajani Devi Lakshmi
Summary: O que aconteceria se por obra do destino, ou não, alguns garotos e garotas, de diferentes raças fossem parar em um mundo paralelo ao nosso, e nesse novo mundo em que se encontram, os reinos estivessem quase em guerra... FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, eu apenas os peguei emprestados.**

**O Décimo Quinto mundo**

**Preview:**

O que aconteceria se por obra do destino, ou não, alguns garotos e garotas, de diferentes raças fossem parar em um mundo paralelo ao nosso, e nesse novo mundo em que se encontram, os reinos estivessem quase em guerra... Eles não se conhecem, mas mesmo assim, vao ter que unir forças para sobreviver e tentar voltar para casa... será que realmente conseguiram voltar a casa ou ficaram...??

**Fichas**

**Nome: **

**Idade:**

**Sexo: **

**Data de nascimento:**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Em que reino fica (Levionda, Locunar; Avinhe, Tombul e Ambroc): **

**Raça(vampiro, elfo, humano, Bruxa(ou feiticeiro), Anjo, Anjo-caido, fada):**

**Aparencia: **

**Personalidade:**

**Poderes (em caso de não serem humanos é obvio):**

**Armas (opcional):**

**O que gosta: **

**O que não gosta:**

**Hobbys:**

**Roupa que usa normalmente:**

**Roupa de festa: **

**Par:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (quentes, cenas de luta fortes):**

* * *

**Limite de idade para cada raça (excepto humanos, bruxas e feiticeiros)**

**Vampiros – 3600 anos**

**Elfos – 1500**

**Anjos – 2450**

**Anjos-caidos – 2500**

**Fadas - 1000**

* * *

**Pares disponiveis**

**Hades - Vampiro (Já tem dona Eu..)**

**Poseidon – Elfo (da minha imoto chibi...)**

**Atena - Humana**

**Shion - Vampiro**

**Mú - Anjo**

**Saga - Anjo-caido**

**Kanon - Anjo-caido**

**Aioria - Humano**

**Shaka - Anjo**

**Milo - Vampiro**

**Shura - Humano**

**Kamus - Elfo**

**Afrodite - Elfo**

**Shina - Bruxa**

**Marin - Fada**

**Pandora - Vampira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, eu apenas os peguei emprestados.**

**O Décimo Quinto mundo**

**Casais Já escolhidos**

**Hades – **Alessandra Delacroix (eu)

**Poseidon – **Jubiel Delacroix (Minha Imoto Chibi psique)

**Atena -** Lukas Ellyot (Lukas Ellyot)

**Shion - **Meisa Woods (Mila Kotsu)

**Mú -** Annabel Lee Hasselbach (Lune Kuruta)

**Saga - **Ishitar Runo (Krika haruno, eu amo as tuas Fics) Cuida bem do meu maninho...!!

**Kanon - **Aneliese Lichenstein (Erika KourinH.Klaus)

**Aioria - **Larissa Rivera (Anzula) Tive que corrigir a data porque é impossivel ser humano e ter 1450 anos

**Shaka - **Melody Ellyot Deneuve (Melody) Kouhai-chan aqui tens o teu loiro, toma bem conta dele

**Milo - **Marianna Guermandi (Suenne Bardot)

**Shura – **Amabile (Margarida)

**Kamus -** Kelly Aniatho (AmandaAquary)

**Afrodite - **Dália Gunnar (Tenshiaburame) – Tenchi-chan adorei a ficha mas tive que alterar umas coisas na tua ficha...

**Shina - **Soran Ayumo (Kyoo)

**Marin - **Anaron (Kyoo)

**Pandora – **Leonard Ellyot Deneuve Junior (Akasuna no Lihn)

* * *

**A Minha Ficha e da minha Imoto**

**Nome: **Alessandra Delacroix

**Idade: **

**Aparente: **21 anos

**Verdadeira: **1750 anos

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Data de nascimento: **3. novembro. 258

**Local de nascimento: **Paris, França (quando ela nasceu... aquela area não tinha nome)

**Em que reino fica (Levionda, Locunar; Avinhe, Tombul e Ambroc): **Locunar

**Raça(vampiro, elfo, humano, Bruxa(ou feiticeiro), Anjo, Anjo-caido, fada): **Anjo-caido

**Aparencia: **1.77, 55kg, tem os cabelos vermelhos-sangue tendo 1 madeixa prateada, comprido até ao um pouco antes dos joelhos mas normamente ela prende-os com uma fita preta, olhos amarelos felinos e misteriosos, tem o simbolo chines k significa Yue desenhado na parte frontal do ombro e tem um brinco parecido com o do yue mas com a pedra vermelha ,é mt branca, tem uma pele mt suave com leve cheiro a canela e tem um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas, tem 2 pares lindissimos de asas negras como a noite que ela pode esconder se ela bem entender !!

**Personalidade: **Divertida (até demais), sincera (não se importa se magoa as pessoas com akilo que diz), boa pessoa, orgulhosa das suas habilidades, gosta de faxer comentarios ironicos e um pouco sarcasticos, gosta de passar "despercebida" (é mais correcto dizer o oposto), arrogante e safada, misteriosa, pois naum fala do seu passado, é doce, mas se a irritarem ou se implicarem com a sua irmanzinha pode ser pior k um "demonio" e ninguem lhe ganha em teimosia

**Poderes (em caso de não serem humanos é obvio): **Voar,Manipulação das trevas (seja dos sentimentos negativos e afins ou as trevas nocturnas), utilização de gelo, telepatia e telecinese.

**Armas (opcional): **Katana (170 cm) cabo preto com detalhes em dourado, a bainha onde a katana é guardada também é toda preta com detalhes chineses em dourado.

**O que gosta: **Filmes de terror e acção, musica rock,tocar guitarra, AMA faxer compras, FESTAS; FESTAS; FESTAS;doces..(chocolate), bebidas , MUSICA e desenhar, magia, livros de oculto, tocar guitarra!!

**O que não gosta: **Que impliquem com a imoto dela (só ela tem esse direito), gente chata, k se axem superiores a ela, k lhe digam o k faxer, filmes romanticos, musica lenta e acima de tudo ODEIA Patricinhas, insectos em geral... mas afastem dela ARANHAS (é pura verdade.. eu tenho pavor de aranhas), que lhe tirem os doces.

**Hobbys: **Ir a festas, ver filmes de terror, tocar guitarra, ir a concertos, Fazer compras, ler e desenhar.

**Roupa que usa normalmente:**

Um vestido tomara que caia preto curto até metade da coxa, com uma especie de casaco azul escuro sem mangás e que nao fecha e que chega um pouco abaixo da cintura, um obri preto com um cordão vermelho. Meias da mesma cor do casaco até um pouco acima do joelho e botas pretas, unhas longas e bem tratadas pintadas de preto.

Para não chamar muito a atenção ela usa um vestido de seda curto até meio da coxa preto com desenhos chineses em dourado e o cabelo preso para não atrapalhar e uma faixa dourada a cintura para segurar a sua arma.

**Roupa de festa**: Usa um vestido de seda vermelho comprido até aos tornozelos mas com uma abertura de lado até ao meio da coxa, com detalhes nas mangas e no final do vestido a preto e o resto dos detalhes em dourado.

**Par: **Hades ...

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (quentes, cenas de luta fortes): **Mas é claro que sim

* * *

**Nome:** Jubiel Delacroix

**Idade:** 177, mas aparenta ter uns 17 anos.

**Sexo:** Feminino

**Data de nascimento:** Algum dia de alguma época... Ela é um anjo, e o tempo de Deus não é como o tempo dos homens e etc. Mas, os 'pais' dela decidiram fazer o dia em que a encontraram o dia de aniversário dela, ou seja, 13/03

**Local de nascimento:** Paris - França

**Em que reino fica (Levionda, Locunar; Avinhe, Tombul e Ambroc): **Levionda

**Raça:** Anjo

**Aparência:** Tem um longo cabelo que chega até a cintura, liso, com coloração branca, porém ela tem algumas mexas de tom azul-bebê. Pesa 40kg e tem 1,64 de altura, tem um corpo esguio e pele muito branca. Seus olhos são diferentes um do outro, o da direita tem coloração dourada, e o da esquerda tem coloração esverdeada.

**Personalidade:** Muito simpática, tímida, e alegre, ela sempre é uma boa menina.

**Poderes:** Poder concentrar a 'luz' em suas mãos, fazendo surgir sua lança e seu escudo. Ela pode voar, só que as vezes recolhe suas asas, para manter sua idêntidade de anjo secreta, para não atrair demônios ou Anjos Caídos. Com sua fé, pode curar doanças ou feridas, e ela tem dominação da água, sendo esse o elemento do Príncipe da sua Hierarquia.

**Armas:** Uma lança dourada, tendo uma asa pintada pelo cabo, com uma ponta afiada que parece ser feita de safira e um escudo azul e branco, com o desenho de uma asa no centro.

**O que gosta:** De animais, sentir aura alegre e boa das pessoas ao seu redor ou do local, cantar, pintar, de ajudar os necessitados de alguma maneira e fazer compania a algém triste, iluminando a alma deste e o fazendo ficar alegre. Bem, resumindo: Todas as coisas que o Pai fez, além de conversar com Ele (orar).

**O que não gosta:** Brigas, ironia, batalhas sem sentido, agressões, auras más, e ver sangue inocente.

**Hobbys:** Cantar, dançar, voar e ajudar a todos os necessitados.

**Roupa que usa normalmente:** Um vestido simples que chega até os pés, branco com detalhes dourados, uma fita que vem na cintura azul-claro, o vestido é com mangas compridas que chegam até os punhos. Ela também usa sandálias, de forma grega, amarronsadas e uma corrente dourada no pescoço.

**Roupa de festa:** Um vestido que chega até os pés, azul com detalhes brancos, um laço branco na cintura, com mangas curtas, só que feitas de seda, brancas, ela usa uma sandália branca, colar de pedrinhas brancas e azuis, e pulseiras das mesmas cores. Nessas ocasiões, ela prende o seu cabelo, fazendo um cóque.

**Par:** Poseidon D

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?:** Cenas quentes u.u


End file.
